Han pasado tres meses
by Eris Goddness
Summary: One-shot. Tres meses después de la segunda guerra mágica, George continúa afligido por la perdida de su hermano, lo cual ha provocado que oculte su dolor tras una máscara que deberá derrumbarse en algún momento.


Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Sin embargo, esta historia es de mi invención, inspirada en imágenes que publican los fans que aman la historia del niño que vivió.

* * *

 **Han pasado tres meses**

Han pasado tres meses, _Freddie_.

Aun no logro acostumbrarme del todo a tu ausencia, pero intento sobrellevarlo.

El tiempo continúa avanzando y algunas cosas están cambiando, creo que no estoy preparado para asumirlas _solo_.

¿Patético?

No lo creo.

Ninguno de ellos puede sentir esta frustración que a veces te quita el aliento, porque no son capaces de imaginarse lo que es perder a tu otro _yo_.

Fue entonces cuando entendí, que jamás lograría superarlo.

Esta opresión en el pecho, no se ira con el pasar de los años.

 _Lo sé._

Sé que no soy el único que piensa de esta forma, pero, quiero permitirme ser egoísta con mi sufrimiento.

 _Tú_ eras mi amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano, mi _gemelo_.

Probablemente todos a mi alrededor te recuerdan en cuanto me ven.

¿Cómo culparlos?

Yo te veo siempre en mi reflejo.

—¡Bienvenido!

No puedo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar.

Fijo la vista al frente y veo a papá sonriéndome, pero sus ojos revelan preocupación.

Estoy en la puerta de la madriguera.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve parado divagando en pensamientos?

Papá continúa observándome.

Intento poner mi mejor cara.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —digo sonriendo —¿Dónde está la pequeña Ginny?

Papá ríe levemente, aún está preocupado.

—Muy pronto bajara. —me responde.

Camino hacia la sala y me percato de lo vacía que luce la casa sin todos los Weasleys.

Risas de chicas resuenan en el cuarto de arriba. Las reconozco, son Hermione y Ginny.

En la noche empezara la cena del festejo.

—Avisare a los muchachos que has llegado. —explica mi padre, y sé que se refiere a Ron y Harry.

Asiento con la cabeza en señal de respuesta, y él se dirige al jardín.

" _Seguro mamá los ha puesto a limpiar el jardín infestado de gnomos"_ pienso divertido.

Hoy es un día importante, _Freddie_.

Hoy es once de agosto, el cumpleaños diecisiete de Ginny.

Sin percatarme, sonrió al recordar lo bulliciosas que siempre se volvían estas reuniones, y eso era… debido a nuestra causa.

La casa está igual que siempre. Acogedora.

Los demás invitados llegarán en un par de horas.

De pronto, percibo un agradable olor que vine de la cocina.

Mamá debe estar muy atareada con la celebración.

Me dirijo con pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia allá.

Escucho el tintinear de las ollas.

Deseo saludarla.

Ella está de espaldas, tarareando una canción. La varita en su mano izquierda se balancea con gracia, encantando y realizando hechizos.

Al instante, recuerdo lo mucho que disfrutábamos molestarla en ocasiones como esta, más aún cuando aprendimos _la aparición_ , aunque _tú_ eras quien lo iniciaba todo.

Sonrío de forma divertida, y me aparezco a su lado.

—¡Mamá! —grito de forma escandalosa.

Ella da un brinco del susto y deja caer un gran recipiente lleno de la mezcla que seguramente utilizaría para preparar el pastel.

Suelto una carcajada. Sé que está a punto de regañarme.

Noto como rápidamente se gira para encararme y me señala con un gran cucharon de madera sujeto con su mano derecha.

—¡Fred! —grita molesta.

No podemos evitarlo, la cocina ha quedado en silencio ante la sola mención de tu nombre.

Las risas de las chicas también han cesado, probablemente todos escucharon vociferar a mamá.

 _Tú,_ eras quien más disfrutaba molestarla mientras cocinaba.

Veo en su rostro sorpresa y luego culpa.

Yo también estoy sorprendido, pero, inmediatamente sonrío.

—Soy George. —hablo en tono suave —En serio mujer, ¿y te haces llamar nuestra madre? —le pregunto de forma divertida.

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Lo siento George. —murmura sonriendo, y se gira inmediatamente para recoger su varita y arreglar el desastre que está en el piso.

La escena fue demasiado familiar y abrumadora.

Es la primera vez que tu nombre se escucha en esta casa después de todos estos meses.

Siento varias miradas silenciosas observándonos a escondidas, pero decido ignorarlas.

Camino hacia ella y le ayudo a levantar el recipiente.

Su labio inferior tiembla, no se atreve a mirarme, y sé que intenta reprimir las lágrimas.

Me gustaría poder decir, _"¡fue una broma, yo soy Fred!"_.

Pero, yo no soy _Fred_.

Así que, simplemente me limito a tomar su mano, entonces ella me observa.

—Mamá… —murmuro.

Ella me sonríe de forma afligida.

Su rostro refleja una profunda tristeza, y un par de lágrimas traicioneras empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

No muy lejos, escucho la voz de papá susurrar de forma angustiosa al consolar a los demás.

Miro de soslayo hacia ellos, todos miran a papá. Harry es el único que continúa observándonos, él simplemente me sonríe de forma melancólica.

—George… —susurra dulcemente nuestra madre, atrayendo mi atención.

—No estás solo. —murmura apretando mi mano.

Entonces lo comprendo, todos intentamos ocultar nuestro sufrimiento.

Todos estamos intentando hacer frente al dolor de una guerra, de manera solitaria. Todos han perdido a alguien importante.

 _Estamos_ intentando sobrellevarlo.

Abrazo a mi llorosa mamá, y me permito derramar lágrimas silenciosas delante de todos.

No hay razón para ser egoísta.

Escucho pasos acercarse hacia nosotros. Es Ginny.

Ella nos abraza, y de pronto siento como otros brazos se unen a nuestro alrededor.

Un sentimiento de calidez invade la cocina.

Aquella opresión en el pecho parece haberse aliviado un poco.

Suspiro.

Han pasado tres meses, _Freddie_.

* * *

Hola.

Este es un monólogo de George, simplemente está hablándole a Fred. Perderlo le ha afectado demasiado, y por eso esta historia comienza con George pensando en sí mismo.

El final, es su primer paso hacia la aceptación de que no está solo. George lo comprende por las reacciones de todos y también al mirar a Harry, quien ha perdido a muchos en su vida.

Sé que eso de "les gustaba molestarla mientras cocinaba" salió de mi invención, pero es creíble, eran bromistas. Fred era casi siempre el que lideraba las bromas y también era un poco más atrevido y sarcástico que George. Pero, aun así, eran un gran equipo.

Soy muy fan de Harry Potter y mi hermano me envió una imagen en la cual se leía (a modo de carta) una nota para Fred escrita por George, donde comentaba que Molly le llamo _Fred_ por accidente y él le contestó bromeando como lo hicieron en el andén 9 3/4.

La muerte de Fred me pareció repentina y chocante, y creo que George nunca lo supero.

Mi hermano disfruta molestarme, así que esta es mi venganza (aunque él no lo admita, también le gusta el mundo de Harry Potter).

Espero les haya agradado.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

17/03/2017


End file.
